The present invention concerns systems to bring about building bodies as warehouse, storages, garages, hangars, shelters for artisan-, industry-, sport-, military, entertainment-spaces, field hospitals and second line structures and the like, comprising modular, easily in situ to assemble, finished structures.
In a first embodiment, the system according to the invention is substantially comprised of assemblable components like trilateral (i.e. open on one side) frames, wherein the three other sides consists of at least two sub-components which involve standard, easily assemblable elements incorporating suitable form-coupling structures that show diversity of materials selected from the group of the so-called “composites” mainly comprising fibers and synthetic of (co)-polymers, preferably expanded or in foamed form.
Typically the frame-forming elements of said components show an integral structure formed of two side-walls having enlarged upper portions as well as a central core between said terminal walls which are externally defined (together with said core) by continuous film-like layers of composite material (skins) within which is enclosed a polymeric reinforcing material.
According to an advantageous feature of the invention, said structure is able to house all the service elements such as those of the air conditioning, of the general electric apparatus (cables, switchers, etc.), of the lighting, heating etc.
Significantly, at a parity of materials, the volumetric size of the core is critically correlated to the sum of volumetric sizes, defined by said lateral walls. For very big building bodies f.i. with spans higher than 10 meters, a reinforcing ribbing is applied at least on one of the assembled component faces.